Femininity
by Blu Rose
Summary: PiacevoleShipping. Oneshot. Dawn always seemed to have an air of feminine charm that made Hilda envy her and like her at the same time.


**The Piacevole in PiacevoleShipping means "pleasing; pleasant; agreeable," as defined on the Wiktionary. Once again, another crack shipping name that was chosen probably because it sounded cool. **

**A stupid little story based around the premise of fans envisioning Hilda as a kickass tomboy and the fact of Dawn being portrayed as a frills and laces girly girl in the anime.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dawn, Hilda or any character from the Pokémon series. Only this story._

**X-X-X**

_~Femininity~_

Hilda just watched her from the doorway in amazement. Dawn was just finishing up on dressing herself for a night on the town—her first time in Nimbasa City. The brunette girl had _tried_ to say that it wasn't sensible to go flying on Zekrom in a dress—especially one white and blue dress that only came a few inches above her knees and relied on black leggings to hide anything she didn't want to be seen—but for the blue-haired girl, going out on a date meant going all out in your appearance. It kinda made Hilda feel bad. While Dawn was putting on blush and lip gloss and spraying herself with citrus-scented perfume, here the brunette stood wearing her usual outfit: a black vest with a white undershirt, ripped jeans short and a black boots. But this is what she was used to. Since childhood, she'd rather wear pants and engage in play fights with Hilbert and Cheren than wear skirts and makeup like Bianca and her mother wanted.

"Hey, you're not going to wear _that_ on our date, are you?" Dawn asked once she finally caught notice of Hilda, still in the middle of putting on her bracelets.

"Well… Yeah?"

"_What_? Oh, no, no, no! This is our first date! You should at least try to wear something you don't wear _every day_." And before she knew, the lither girl was pulling Hilda inside of the room Cynthia was so gracious to loan her for the summer. Dawn began to the clothes off of her, ignoring Hilda's yelps of surprise at the other girl's actions. Then the brunette was forced to sit down on the bed while the blue-haired girl searched the closet for something appropriate.

It all went by like a blur, really. Before Hilda knew it, she was standing in front of a full body mirror wearing a black and white dress with a chessboard pattern and a skirt that reached past her knees and black high heels with pantyhose. Her lips had been smeared with cherry-flavored lip gloss and her cheeks lightly powdered with blush. Even her hair had been pulled out of its normal messy ponytail and was hanging down, the normally wild curls and strands that stuck out put in their place with a brush, some hairspray and a curling iron. The finishing touch was a spritz of perfume—violet-scented, this one. The most the brunette could do was stare at her reflection in shock.

Dawn was less surprised and wrapped her arms the other girl's torso while peeking over her shoulder, smiling. "There! Don't we look gorgeous?" She pecked the brunette on the cheek. "…Well, let's get going!" She exclaimed exuberantly as she walked out of the room.

Hilda continued to stand there in shock of her reflection. It all felt so…awkward. The pantyhose were itchy and clung tighter to her than her Serperior did when he wanted to express affection towards his trainer. She felt unsteady in these heels. She raked a hand through her hair out of anxiety and one of her stubborn curls popped up, prompting a frown to her features. She wasn't fit for this. Dawn looked far more natural in such attire, and it was one of the reasons the brunette so liked and envied the other girl. She had an air of feminine charm and elegance that Hilda could only hope to emulate.

"Hey now! Don't get so uptight… If Dawn thinks I can pull this off, and I'm not one to let people down." The brunette girl smiled confidently and turned around. She barely took a few steps forward when she tripped in her high heels, catching herself on the doorframe to avoid a fall. "…I just hope I can get through the night without breaking my neck…"

**X-X-X**

**Reviews are nice. Reviews for this fic would be even better.**


End file.
